


Love Crispy

by Azurical



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurical/pseuds/Azurical
Summary: "Sigh. Sometimes I wonder if you love rice cakes more than me.""Of course I love you more. Without you I won't have any rice cakes to eat."A short fluff about the newly weds Bang Chan and Felix.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Love Crispy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first published Drabble. It is a light fanfic about the two newly weds Bang Chan and Felix. Any kind of constructive criticism would be appreciated as it would help me grow as an aspiring writer. I hope you guys enjoy :)

The moonlight peeked through the tinted windows, revealing Felix’s slightly parted locks and his peaceful sleeping face. Bang Chan stared at the 5’7 boy and smiled sweetly. His eye smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts glistened in the dark.

“Where are my rice cakes at,” a deep, hollow voice suddenly broke the silence. It was a habit of Felix to sleep-talk about whatever has been floating around in his mind for the day, and that usually includes cheesy pickup lines and  _ ban chan _ (side dishes). 

The human-sized  _ ban chan _ chuckled softly to himself. Rice cakes were Felix’s favorite side dish (other than Bang Chan of course), and it was his tradition to eat the chewy delicacies at least once a day… if not for the overprotective nature of Bang Chan. 

Bang Chan was a superb chef, for years of cooking for his younger brother and sister back in Seoul have honed his culinary instinct. Every Friday Bang Chan would heartily prepare his rice cake special for Felix. A large bowl of spicy stir-fried rice cakes was usually enough to satisfy Felix's appetite. If Felix could have his way, he would eat rice cakes three meals a day, add supper if you may. 

"On second thoughts _your_ rice cakes would be more than enough to satisfy me." Felix slapped Bang Chan's tush with such a gusto that produced a sound reachable to neighbors in their Busan apartment. 

Bang Chan suddenly felt the sides of his face burn up, temporarily forgetting about the growing pain concentrated in his other set of cheeks. He hadn't expected Felix to be such a lewd dreamer. _Was_ he dreaming?

"Just kidding! I would rather have real rice cakes than your flat board ass." Felix said as a matter of factly. He didn't notice Bang Chan's flushed face partially visible from the moonlight. 

Silence. 

"How long are you going to keep staring at me, you creep" 

"As long as it takes for you to stop eating rice cakes." Bang Chan finally snapped back, recollecting his dignity from the shameful butt masquerade. 

"Well, I'll never give those up. You can keep staring then." Felix said cooly. Beneath his calm facade, Felix felt his heart beating rapidly. He didn't like how Bang Chan's deep voice was the main culprit to his stomach's butterflies every other day. Felix's voice was deeper than Crispy's for all that matter, and it wasn't in his image to get flustered like a highschool girl. _Bang Chan can be such a flirt sometimes_ , Felix thought to himself. 

"I have no problem with that." Bang Chan retorted. This was payback for hurting his precious set of cheeks. 

"Make me rice cakes for breakfast, Chris" 

"Today's Saturday, Felix. We just had rice cakes yesterday." 

"Pretty please, I promise to give you good back massages later." 

"Sigh. Sometimes I wonder if you love rice cakes more than me." 

"Of course I love you more. Without you, I won't have any rice cakes to eat." 

Bang Chan laughed. He couldn't believe he married a rice cake fanatic. 

"Anyways let's sleep. It's almost 1 am, and we have to attend Jeongin's high school graduation later." 

More silence. 

"Felix?" 

"I like your rice cakes the most Crispy," Felix murmured suddenly. He rolled outwards, unraveling the blanket cocoon and spreading his arms out at awkward angles. 

Bang Chan snickered "You're more honest in your sleep." He carefully placed the blanket over Felix, careful not to wake the silver-haired, before tucking in himself. 

_Bang Chan + Felix_ were embroidered in cyan Dylan font on the pitch-black blanket. 

_Time to have Hyunjin make another blanket for us_ Bang Chan thought to himself before drifting off to deep sleep. This time the words Love Crispy were going to be stitched on the covering. After all, he wasn't about to lose to some lowly rice cakes.


End file.
